megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Double
}} was a supporting character, as well as a secondary antagonist for X in Mega Man X4. Posing as a rookie Maverick Hunter he quickly gained X's trust by acting as his operator during his missions. But as X began infiltrating the Final Weapon, Double revealed his true purpose; a spy sent by Sigma to infiltrate the Maverick Hunters. After slaughtering several Hunters of X's own 17th Unit on Sigma's command, Double then followed X to the Final Weapon and, after ranting maniacally about how he was using the Maverick Hunters, Repliforce, and even the Mavericks themselves, revealed his true self to him and attacked. He loses, but before he dies he insulted X for his naivety and confesses that he was a spy along. Characteristics As his name suggests, Double has two forms: the first is a stocky, overweight, amicable form, but his second and true form is a taller, slimmer, and stronger battle-ready Reploid, with each hand equipped with energy sabers and strangely a gelatinous substance makes up about 50 percent of his body. Double's name also perfectly fits his role in the story as a double-agent and his possible split personality. His overall character is also shown to be significantly insane upon revealing his true allegiance, breaking out into maniacal laughter, frequently shouting phrases that involve destruction of some sort when attacking X, and has little, if any, remorse for his actions, and in fact mocks X for his trusting nature, stating that it would be his fatal weakness. He also implies that he might also consider betraying Sigma in the future, as he states that among the groups he declares idiots as they made his job easier, Mavericks were included in it. Strategy Double has several attack patterns. He will toss a large spinning energy disc at X (when his health is down to half, in sets of two) or fire two consecutive energy blades. One move that he uses often is to jump up to the ceiling, then slash down towards X, and then immediately make a second dash at him. Double's weakness is, ironically, the Double Cyclone. However, using Double Cyclone on him will cause small blobs of his body to break off and attack. Unlike nearly every other boss in Mega Man history, using his weakness against him will actually make the battle harder, as the already small room offers little space to maneuver. Dialogues (Hunter H.Q..) X: ...Who are you? Double: Call me Double, the rookie hunter. My liege, the Repliforce has begun it's coup! X: ... Wait! ... Colonel, you're jumping to conclusions here! Double: Sir, you've been given the order to scramble! X: Right. I'm leaving right now! (After defeating 4 Mavericks.) Double: Sir, it's a message from the Colonel! Colonel: X, I'll wait for you at Memorial Hall. Make sure you show up on time! Double: Sir, this must be a trap! X: ...Perhaps. But I won't run this time! (Hunter H.Q..) Double: The Repliforce has begun assembling! X: Where are they? Double: The space port! They plan to take off into space! X: Hurry! We have to stop the Colonel! (Hunter H.Q..) Double: Repliforce has flown off into space... X: Double, watch the ship for me. I'll go after them! Double: Sir! Reconsider what you're doing, it's far too dangerous! X: We don't have any other option! I'm leaving you in charge here, Double! (Cutscene: Maverick Hunter Hangar Bay.) (A crashing sound is heard.) Double: Oh, not again! Hunter: Hey, watch it! Double: I'm terribly sorry... (Something beeps from within Double, and he presses on a panel on his chest. A mysterious voice is then heard.) Mysterious Voice (Sigma): It's me! Those hunters must not be allowed in here! Terminate them!! Double: Roger... (turns back to the Hunters) Hunter: What a freak! (The Hunters begin to laugh at Double until they see him glowing.) Hunter: Hey, Double, what's the matter? (Double transforms, revealing his true form, and then begins killing the other Reploids. One rushes over to the communication computer and issues a distress call to X.) Hunter: This is the Maverick Hunters 17th unit! Commander X, please respond! (Double sneaks up on the Hunter and kills him. The Hunter drops the receiver just as X's voice is heard.) X: This is X! What happened?! Report! Double: Nothing to worry about... X: No further transmissions unless necessary to carry out the operation! Double: Understood... X: I'm breaking contact. (X ends the communication and Double drops the receiver.) Double: ...And now, X will be my next target! Hee hee hee hee! (Pre-battle: Final Weapon) X: Double! What... Why are you here!? Double: ...Hee hee hee. Ha ha ha ha ha ha! The Mavericks, Hunters and Repliforce... Idiots, all of them. They're making my job too easy! X: ...W... What are you talking about? Double, what are you saying?! Double: Think it over in heaven! Die, X! X: Double! Double: ...Damn! ...How could I lose to a weakling like you... X: Double, tell me! Why did you do this? Double: Hee hee hee. Ha ha ha! You're so naive, X! I was sent as a spy from the very beginning to keep an eye on you! X: ...Double! I... I trusted you! Double: Ha ha ha ha! That naiveness may be your fatal flaw! Good bye, X! See you in the after life! X: Double!! In-battle lines for Double *''"I'm so anxious to rip you apart!" (Pre-battle line)'' *''"I'm gonna recycle you!" (Pre-battle line)'' *''"Ha ha ha... You're gonna get hurt, X!" (Pre-battle line)'' *''"Kiba Flash!"'' *''"Destroy!" (spinning energy disk)'' *''"HRRRRR... Here!" (giant energy wave)'' Gallery Double.jpg|Double's first form. Double2MMX4.jpg| DoubleProfileMMX4.jpg|Double's profile shot. DoubleVSXMMX5.jpg|Double's cameo appearance from the opening sequence of Mega Man X5. Double sprite2.gif|A sprite of Double. RX4Double.jpg|Double in the Rockman X4 manga. Video Trivia *Double's sword-arm and evil grin upon showing his true nature is similar to that of another double agent/traitor that served with X and Zero later on. *Double has a short cameo appearance in the opening scene of Mega Man X5. Category:Mavericks Category:Mega Man X4 bosses Category:Mega Man X characters Category:Humanoid Mavericks Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased